The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that can perform the updating of a nonvolatile memory.
Appliances and devices often incorporate a nonvolatile memory. The nonvolatile memory stores software and the like. Appliances and devices operate based on the software in the nonvolatile memory. For additional functions and improved stability, the software in the nonvolatile memory is sometimes updated (renewed).
A known technology related to the updating of a nonvolatile memory is as follows. In a known broadcast reception apparatus, a recovery program and an updating program are received, and the programs are stored. With the updating program, the updating of software is performed. In a case where a recovery program and an updating program are received, while the recovery program is written in to a predetermined region, the updating program is written in to a region other than the predetermined region. When the writing-in of the updating program succeeds, the predetermined region is overwritten with the updating program; When the writing-in of the updating program fails, the recovery program written in the predetermined region is executed.
Image processing apparatuses (image forming apparatuses) such as multifunction peripherals, printers, copiers, and facsimile machines also incorporate a nonvolatile memory. The stored contents of the nonvolatile memory comprise software, programs, data, files, and the like. In an image processing apparatus, software or the like in the nonvolatile memory is sometimes updated (rewritten). However, during updating, the supply of electric power may stop (the electric power may fail). The supply of electric power can stop due to power outage, power cable disconnection, and the like.
When the supply of electric power stops, updating is terminated forcibly (terminates abnormally). Updating thus fails. An abnormal termination may damage part of the essential software that is used for starting-up and updating. In that case, when the image processing apparatus is started up or updating is performed all over again after an abnormal termination, the image processing apparatus fails to operate. Thus, an abnormal termination can make the image processing apparatus unusable.